1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting frame or module for a plurality of chemically-active planar elements which are spaced apart a discrete distance one from another and, more particularly to a mounting frame or module for a plurality of ceramic catalyst plates which are spaced apart a discrete distance one from another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses box-like structures to hold catalyst plates in which the planar elements are guided and suspended by means of pins. However, such a system has proven incapable of providing for the precise guidance of the plates during insertion. So, it is not infrequent that fragile plates are broken during insertion into the box frame. Besides, loading of the box frame has been a tedious, time-consuming and expensive operation. The substantial weight of such prior art arrangement also represents a practical disadvantage.